Does your mother know?
by Nevilla F
Summary: Quando Bill Weasley viu Severus Snape pela primeira vez jamais pensou que as suas histórias terminariam assim. Fanfic SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Does your mother know?** é uma fanfic _slash_ e em alguns capítulos terá _lemon_. A fanfic será ambientada em diversos períodos. Começando com o primeiro ano de Bill Weasley em Hogwarts até a Batalha de Hogwarts.

O nome da fanfic é para ser engraçado. Eu imagino a reação da Molly ao saber que o seu primogênito está tendo um relacionamento com Snape.

-X-

 **Does your mother know?**

Capítulo I

Escrito por Nevilla F.

POV Bill Weasley

-X-

 **Agosto 1995, Mansão Black**

Fazia _tanto_ tempo que não o via.

Quanto tempo exatamente? Sete anos?

Quando vi Severus Snape pela primeira vez jamais pensei que nossas histórias terminariam _assim_.

-X-

 **Setembro 1982, Hogwarts**

Era meu primeiro ano na escola. Eu estava muito animado com tudo, desde a varinha os livros. Eu estava indo para o castelo para aprender a ser bruxo, algo tão natural para mim. Meus pais diziam que eu tinha muito talento. Desde pequeno era capaz de fazer pequenas magias. Mas papai me disse que a varinha faria _toda_ a diferença. Eu queria ver e absorver tudo. Eu queria me testar. Ser um bruxo forte, poderoso e talentoso. Eu conseguiria. Honraria o dinheiro que meus pais investiram em minha varinha, trajes e especialmente nos livros de magia.

Eu sempre gostei de estudar. Já havia lido algumas páginas de todos os livros assim que os recebi. A ansiedade era enorme e eu queria muito aprender.

-X-

Minha primeira aula foi Poções. Todo novo Gryffindor já havia sido alertado que o jovem professor Snape tinha a tendência a menosprezar os alunos de Gryffindor e gostava de tirar pontos da casa por razões injustas. Diziam que a parcialidade do professor Snape ficava mais ressaltada quando a classe tinha duas casas, uma delas Slytherin. O professor Snape favorecia a própria casa abertamente.

No dia que cheguei a Hogwarts estava tão nervoso e animado que não reparei em nenhum professor especificamente. Apenas Dumbledore, o diretor, visto que era uma figura bastante imponente e difícil de esquecer. Mas ver o famoso professor Snape em sua sala de aula nas masmorras foi chocante.

Ele era jovem. Bastante jovem.

Enquanto estava em uma cadeira próxima da mesa do professor, cutuquei de leve um dos meus colegas de quarto.

"Ele é novo. Sabe quantos anos tem?"

"Não. Mas ele aparenta ter a idade de meu irmão mais velho. Com certeza é mais jovem do que meu pai."

Eu concordei. O professor Snape era definitivamente mais jovem que meu pai e minha mãe.

O olhar dele acompanhava os alunos que se sentavam. Ele estava de pé, a postura dura, os braços cruzados. Ele estava mais próximo do quadro negro do que de sua própria mesa. Parecia que sentia medo dos alunos. E os braços cruzados pareciam reforçar sua postura de autoproteção. Ele me lembrava de Percy fingindo não ter medo de Fred e George. Era muito parecido. Mesmo Percy sendo mais velho, ele se sentia intimidado com a genialidade dos irmãos mais jovens.

Olhei para trás e vi o último aluno entrar. Depois a porta se fechou com estrondo. Virei o rosto na direção do professor e ele havia descruzado os braços e guardava a varinha dentro do bolso da calça.

"Eu sou o professor Snape", ele começou a falar e sua voz estava forçadamente tranquila. Seu timbre era suave e frio, mas eu conseguia captar certo grau de nervosismo. "E serei o professor de Poções durante esse ano letivo. Antes que comecem a circular as fofocas por aí, eu logo aviso: fui Comensal da Morte, mas obviamente fui absolvido das acusações pelo Ministério da Magia."

 _Comensal da Morte?_

Os alunos começar a cochichar.

"O que?", murmurou meu colega ao meu lado.

Snape parou de andar e olhou para os alunos com frieza.

"Silêncio!", ordenou. Não foi um grito, mas foi tão intimidante ou pior do que um grito. Seu tom era suave e letal, como se ele pudesse nos matar no movimento seguinte.

Os alunos se calaram e ele recomeçou a andar. Seus olhos negros observavam tudo, menos os alunos. Ele não olhava ninguém nos olhos. Outro sinal de que estava com medo, apesar de sua postura intimidadora. Por ter uma família grande e eu ser o primogênito, eu sou capaz de observar e decifrar as pessoas com certa facilidade.

"Obviamente meus atos hediondos ficaram no passado. Talvez vocês estejam se perguntando por que leciono Poções e não Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Bem, isso foi uma escolha do diretor de Hogwarts, não minha. Agora preciso avisá-los que não tolero atrasos em minhas aulas. Caso se atrasarem, perderão pontos para as suas casas. Se conversarem em minha aula, perderão pontos. Se agirem como idiotas, perderão pontos. Se usarem a varinha, perderão pontos. Entendido?", indagou.

Alguns alunos acenaram com a cabeça, mas a grande maioria parecia simplesmente intimidada, até aterrorizada com o jovem professor para responder. Snape voltou a falar.

"Eu também preciso dizer que não gosto nenhum pouco de lecionar para o primeiro ano. Acho que vocês não tem maturidade suficiente para compreender a sutileza da arte do preparo de Poções. Contudo, infelizmente para mim, essa disciplina é obrigatória para vocês", disse e fez uma pausa. "Em nossas aulas não será permitido o uso de varinhas ou feitiços. Tudo aqui será produzido através da capacidade dos senhores e das senhoritas de seguir as instruções com precisão suficiente para reproduzirem as poções."

Snape parou e olhou finalmente para a turma, seu olhar se fixando em todos os rostos. Por estar perto dele, eu o vi respirar fundo e depois continuar a falar.

"Hoje iniciaremos com uma poção muito simples. Abram seus livros na página 5."

Ao longo da aula, ele pareceu ficar menos tenso. Estava definitivamente mais a vontade enquanto criticava os caldeirões. Tinha um conhecimento digno de um professor mais velho. Conseguia identificar o erro nos alunos somente observando a cor e o aspecto das poções. Vendo-o em ação ele parecia _incrível_. Um bruxo jovem e talentoso como o que eu gostaria de me tornar.

 _Continua?_

-X-

 **Comentários da autora** : Olá, pessoas! _Obrigada por lerem! O que vocês acharam da fanfic?_

Quem acompanha **Hazel** , sabe que eu prometi fazer uma fanfic abordando Bill mais humano, mais real. Então aí está a fanfic. Promessa cumprida! : D

Então... A ideia para essa fanfic é ter capítulos beeeem menores do que eu costumo escrever. Por isso teremos atualizações mais frequentes. Ok?

Estou super ansiosa para saber a opinião de vocês. A aceitação de vocês em relação ao casal. O que acham de Snape e Bill juntos?

Enfim... **Review, sim? Review, por favor?! Estou implorando**...

 **Quando esse capítulo tiver uns** _ **cinco**_ **reviews eu publico o próximo capítulo. Certo?**

Novamente _obrigada_ e, **por favor, deixem o review**! Até a próxima! ; *

12-11-16


	2. Chapter 2

**Does your mother know?**

Capítulo II

Escrito por Nevilla F.

POV Bill Weasley

* * *

 **Primeiro de setembro, 1986, King's Cross.**

Mais um ano letivo se iniciava.

Minha família, em especial minha mãe, estava em êxtase com meu desempenho escolar ao longo dos anos. Desde que entrei na escola, eu fui o melhor aluno da turma durante todos os anos consecutivos. E agora no meu quinto ano, eu havia sido nomeado monitor e minha mãe estava mais do que feliz. Confesso que isso fazia bem para o meu ego, mas adicionalmente era um prazer deixar meus pais orgulhosos.

E como eu disse, eu adorava ser o melhor aluno. Ter as maiores notas. Ser admirado. Sim, ainda que eu não admitisse, eu era vaidoso. Uma vaidade que talvez beirasse a soberba.

Por isso fiquei contente e satisfeito com a nomeação de monitor. Agora eu podia andar mais livremente pelo colégio, e havia a obrigação de patrulhá-lo o castelo, incluindo as masmorras. E eu tinha uma atração peculiar por alunos e alunas de Slytherin e Hufflepuff.

Não me julguem, mas com quatorze anos eu estava descobrindo a minha sexualidade. No ano passado eu havia beijado algumas meninas e muitos meninos. Concluí que gostava de ambos os sexos.

Havia um Slytherin que eu estava muito interessado. Erik Fenwick tinha cabelos castanhos, olhos esverdeados e era do meu ano. Tinha um belo porte atlético que fazia as meninas e meninos babarem por ele. E para um Slytherin a convivência com ele era suportável.

E ali na plataforma 9¾ enquanto me despedia de minha família, eu estava o observando. Sorri com satisfação ao ver o broche de monitor em sua capa. Nossos olhares se encontraram. Ele me fitou com provocação, mas não hostilidade. Como eu disse, para um Slytherin, ele era suportável. Talvez mais que suportável. A palavra certa talvez fosse irresistível.

Ao lado de Erik, estava Hestia Jones, uma Hufflepuff de sangue puro do meu ano. Sentia um carinho especial por Hestia, ela foi a primeira menina que eu beijei. Com a pele branca e os olhos e cabelos escuros, ela parecia a branca de neve com cabelos compridos. Porém, não tinha a personalidade de uma princesa. Ela era gentil e leal, como todo bom Hufflepuff, mas ela era uma verdadeira guerreira. Eu ainda gostava dela e fiquei contente ao ver na capa dela o broche de monitora. Ela não sorriu para mim, mas piscou. Hestia falou algo para Erik e sorriu enviesado. Não me surpreendi pelos dois estarem juntos. Eles moravam em Ottery St. Catchpole e se conheciam desde pequenos. Por isso não havia nada de amoroso entre eles. Hestia havia me dito que considerava Erik como um irmão. Mesmo sendo Slytherin, Erik gostava de manter relações com os alunos de outras casas. Ele não discriminava os colegas pelas suas casas desde que a pessoa tivesse nascido com sangue puro.

Minha mãe me tirou de meus pensamentos.

"Vão, vão! Entrem logo no trem!", mandou mamãe após nos beijar.

Eu caminhei com Charlie até o trem vermelho. Não era mais o único Weasley em Hogwarts. Confesso, envaidecido como eu sou, que isso só me estimulou a ser o melhor aluno. Não que eu quisesse competir com meu irmão, longe disso. Amo meus irmãos. Todavia, eu queria que associassem o nome Weasley a brilhantismo. Charles ajudava bastante. Ele era um astro do Quadribol. Porém, não tinha a mesma aplicação dos esportes aos estudos.

Já dentro do trem, nós dois acenamos para mamãe e nossos irmãos.

"Mandem notícias!", gritou minha mãe.

Eu acompanhei com o olhar os outros alunos também correndo em direção ao trem. Erik não corria. Jamais! Ele caminhava como um rei. Parecia ter certeza que o trem esperaria por ele. Nossos olhares se encontraram de novo e eu vi os olhos verdes brilharem com desejo.

Eu sorri envaidecido. Mesmo eu sendo jovem, ficou bem óbvio que Erik sentia atração física por mim. Era apenas questão de tempo até nós colocarmos nossos desejos em prática.

Acenei mais uma vez para minha mãe e me sentei. Alguns minutos depois o trem começou a se mover.

Charlie riu para mim, ao meu lado.

"Mamãe está mesmo muito orgulhosa de você."

Eu fitei meu irmão e resolvi provocá-lo.

"Charles, você sabe que eu sou o filho favorito."

Meu irmão sorriu de forma zombeteira, o quê evidenciava nossa semelhança física. Tínhamos o mesmo sorriso.

"Talvez, Bill. Mas _eu_ sou o herói de Gryffindor. Até McGonagall me chamou assim."

"Não comemore muito, Weasley. Esse ano o time de Slytherin estará melhor", falou Erik Fenwick parado na porta de nossa cabine.

"Pobre Eric! Nem seus amigos querem ficar perto de você? Quer se sentar conosco? Eu não me importo! Sente-se", falei com escárnio.

"Hilário, Bill! Realmente hilário."

"O que você quer, Fenwick?", perguntou Charlie com certa hostilidade.

Meu irmão não gostava nadinha dele. Além de Erik ser monitor, ele também era o goleiro do time de Slytherin. Para a infelicidade de Erik e Snape, meu irmão tinha muito mais habilidade.

 _Snape_ , pensei de novo. O jovem professor ficou muito mais carrancudo quando Gryffindor começou a ganhar no Quadribol.

"Vou te derrotar esse ano, Weasley!", falou Erik.

"Está falando isso para quem, Erik? Você sabe que não vai me derrotar nos estudos. Serei pelo quinto ano seguido o melhor aluno da escola. E você será o... Sexto aluno? Quinto? Décimo? Em que colocação ficou no ano passado?"

"Irei me dedicar mais, Bill. Tenha certeza", prometeu e eu percebi que havia _algo_ naquela promessa.

Hestia apareceu ao lado de Erik. Mais gentil, ela cumprimentou nós dois ao parar na nossa cabine.

"Olá para vocês dois, meninos Weasley!", falou e em seguida apontou para o meu broche. "Os monitores ficam no vagão lá da frente. Vamos? Erik, Bill?"

Eu gostava de Hestia, mas meu olhar era todo de Erik. Sua feição nobre e elegante. O queixo quadrado igual ao meu. Hum... Eu realmente queria beijá-lo, talvez mais do que isso. Agarrá-lo com certeza. Sentir a firmeza daqueles músculos de goleiro. Ele tinha ombros largos convidativos. Precisei piscar algumas vezes para voltar à realidade.

"Vamos, Hestia", disse me levantando. "Te vejo em Hogwarts, Charles!"

Hestia foi a frente e de vez em quando ela virava para trás para olhar nós dois. Meu ombro batia no de Erik com frequência enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor do trem. Nenhum dos dois fazia questão de evitar o contato. Ele caminhava com o queixo erguido, arrogante. Erik não olhava diretamente para mim, contudo, era sempre o ombro dele que ia de encontro ao meu corpo. Eu sorri satisfeito. O ano letivo mal havia começado e eu já estava adorando.

* * *

Em uma noite de inverno, eu estava andando pelas masmorras. Eu estava patrulhando uma área próxima à sala comunal de Slytherin na expectativa de encontrar casualmente com Erik. Já havíamos nos beijado umas três vezes entre as aulas. Contudo, nós ainda não havíamos colocado inteiramente nossos desejos intensos em prática. E por isso continuávamos nos provocando, atiçando mutuamente. Ver qual dos adolescentes seria o primeiro a agarrar o outro. Poderia ser eu. Aliás, eu estava ali nas masmorras justamente para isso.

O nosso problema era tempo. Além de nossas funções de monitor, nós tínhamos tarefas extras. Erik precisava treinar Quabribol e eu estava fazendo doze disciplinas, por isso, restava muito pouco tempo livre para nos encontrarmos.

A sala comunal de Slytherin também era próxima do escritório _dele_. Vi uma porta se abrir e ele saiu como se meu pensamento o tivesse feito se materializar na minha frente. O professor Snape apareceu no corredor e se virou devagar até a minha direção.

Snape havia mudado muito em comparação a primeira vez que o vi. Tinha muito mais postura de professor, apesar de seus métodos de ensinos permanecerem duvidosos. Ele parecia totalmente intimidador. Ele não temia nenhum aluno ou turma. Ao contrário, agora encarava os estudantes com desdém e deboche. E o fato de que ele havia sido Comensal da Morte estava sendo abafado entre os alunos. Ordens diretas do diretor e da professora McGonagall.

Snape me olhou de um jeito impassível.

"O que faz aqui, Weasley?"

"Só uma ronda, senhor."

Os olhos negros foram até o meu broche de monitor. Todavia, logo em seguida seus olhos estavam cravados nos meus. Ele parecia enxergar além das minhas pupilas.

"Ah, sim. Monitor. Achei que era dever de Erik patrulhar _essa área_."

 _Eu também pensei, professor. Aliás, vim aqui na esperança de encontrá-lo._ , refleti.

"É... Posso ter me enganado. Vou sair daqui, senhor."

Eu estava me virando para partir quando ouvi a voz dele, suave e letal. Me virei e olhei para ele, seus olhos pareciam frios e sem vida. Pedras negras opacas.

"Senhor Weasley, eu não quero estragar seu currículo e histórico perfeito. Por isso, vou te deixar avisado. Não volte para as masmorras. Essa não é a sua área."

Olhei para ele sem fala. Impressão minha ou havia raiva contida em sua voz?

"Sim, senhor", falei. Aprendi que não devia contraria-lo. Nunca. E, de fato, eu não queria manchar meu currículo perfeito. Nunca havia recebido uma detenção. E todos os poucos pontos que perdi para Gryffindor foram justamente nas aulas dele. Contudo, eu conseguia compensar essa perda de pontos. Em todas as outras aulas eu recebia pontos para minha casa por conta de minhas respostas corretas.

Observei novamente aqueles olhos tão negros. Eu supostamente deveria odiá-lo e temê-lo. Todo Gryffindor o odiava. Charles sentia mais do que ódio por ele. Snape o perseguia por ele ser o astro de Quadribol. Contudo, eu não conseguia odiá-lo e temê-lo. Aliás, Snape não era capaz nem de me intimidar, apesar de sua pose agressiva e letal. Veja bem, eu não duvidava de sua força e sua inteligência. E seu poder era tão grande que eu conseguia senti-lo. Porém, ódio, temor e intimidação são sentimentos muitos fortes. Era bem verdade que eu não odiava ou temia ninguém. Eu sentia mais _pena_ do que raiva em relação a ele. Snape parecia triste, desesperadamente triste. E... Contrariando toda a lógica, eu queria confortá-lo.

"Volte para o seu dormitório, senhor Weasley!", rosnou. Agora definitivamente havia raiva em sua fala.

Olhei para ele uma última vez. Os olhos negros vazios pareciam ferver de ira. Não entendi. Eu não falei nada! Porém, eu sempre cumpria suas ordens. Eu me virei e comecei a andar para para fora das masmorras. De costas eu tive coragem de desejar:

"Boa noite, professor!"

 _Continua?_

* * *

 **Notas da autora** _:_ Olá, pessoas! **Muito, muito obrigada** por comentarem em "Does your moher know?"! E sim, eu tirei esse nome da música do filme Mamma mia!

Fiquei **muito, muito feliz** com a quantidade de reviews nessa fanfic. Achei que por ser um casal diferente, a aceitação seria bem pequena. Que bom que me enganei! : D

Então... Estamos evoluindo devagar na fanfic! Bill mais maduro, mais velho. O que vocês estão achando?

Precisei inserir mais alguns personagens na fanfic. Gostaram? Eu não sei se a Hestia Jones é de Hufflepuff. Por isso, como eu não achei essa informação em local nenhum, eu optei por colocá-la nessa casa. Adoro o pessoal de Hufflepuff, é minha segunda casa de coração.

E eu precisei criar um personagem. Erik. Gostaram dele? Eu sei que no futuro vocês vão gostar muito dele. : D E... Se vocês quiserem imaginar fisicamente o Erik, pensem no Michael Fassbender adolescente. Hahaha... É por isso que o nome do personagem é Erk. Entenderam? ; D

Enfim... Fico por aqui! **Espero que tenham gostado e espero ansiosamente pelos comentários!** Até a próxima!

3/1/16


	3. Chapter 3

**Does your mother know?**

Capítulo III

 _Escrito por Nevilla F._

 **Final de setembro, 1986, Hogwarts.**

Bill Weasley e Erik Fenwick estavam em uma sala de aula vazia nas masmorras. Bill aproveitava o bom humor de Erik no período _antes_ do jogo de Quadribol entre Slytherin e Gryffindor. O rapaz de Slytherin ficava amargo por semanas depois de perder a partida para Gryffindor. Weasley confiava no seu time e, principalmente, no seu irmão. Ele tinha certeza que Charlie ia conduzir o time de Gryffindor a mais uma vitória.

Apesar de Snape ter avisado que não queria ver Bill por lá, Erik encontrou um lugar discreto para eles se encontrarem. Os dois haviam cogitado se encontrar no banheiro dos monitores, porém esse local era o novo _point_ de encontros dos novos monitores. Por isso, o local estava muito concorrido.

Os garotos haviam acabado de entrar na sala de aula nas masmorras. Nenhum dos dois fez questão de ligar as luzes. Weasley lançou apenas um feitiço para bloquear a porta. Erik, um pouco mais desconfiado e controlador, optou por lançar um feitiço no corredor que o avisasse se alguém estava se aproximando. Não queria ser pego em flagrante _de novo_. Snape já havia pego Erik com rapazes outras vezes. Não era uma traição a Weasley, já que eles não eram namorados. Erik tinha o costume, desde o ano passado, de se agarrar com outros rapazes de Slytherin e outros sortudos de Ravenclaw. Mas parava por aí. Meninos de Hufflepuff e Gryffindor nem pensar! Erik achava que só tinham perdedores nessas duas casas. A única exceção era o ruivo _gostoso_ que agora o puxava para mais perto.

Por outro lado, Bill era bem mais seletivo. Nesse ano letivo, ele só se encontrava com Erik, apesar de saber que o colega não era fiel.

Bill se sentou em cima da mesa e puxou o rapaz para perto dele. Erik deu um sorriso torto para ele. Primeiro o Slytherin soltou a própria capa e depois soltou a capa do colega. Ambos sorriram e começaram a se beijar e se agarrar. As mãos dos dois rapazes reconhecendo os corpos.

Weasley finalizou o beijou mordendo o lábio de Erik, depois sua boca migrou para o pescoço e ele mordiscou a pele clara do amigo.

O Slytherin gemeu e perguntou:

"Você tem quanto tempo para nós, Bill?"

Weasley pegou a varinha e acendeu as luzes. Estava escuro demais para enxergar. Com a claridade, ele consultou rapidamente o relógio de pulso.

"Preciso voltar para a sala comunal em meia hora. Combinei de estudar Poções com Charlie. Você também tem horário, não? Você não tem treino hoje?"

Erik pegou o pulso de Weasley para olhar o relógio.

"Droga! Tenho treino de Quadribol em quinze minutos", disse e depois olhou feio para Bill. "Por que você resolveu fazer tantas disciplinas?"

"Eu gosto de ter opções."

"Vai fazer _doze_ NOMs? Vai se matar estudando, Bill. E, pior, não terá tempo para nós."

" _Nós_?", provocou. "Nós somos o quê, Erik? Um casal?"

Bill sorriu ao ver os olhos verdes ficarem levemente frios. Ele sabia que o amigo não gostava da ideia de casal, monogamia e fidelidade.

Erik resolveu devolver a provocação.

"Eu tento ser um sujeito legal. Aceito beijar um aluno de Gryffindor. E o que eu recebo em troca? Deboche, Weasley?"

Bill ainda sorria enquanto puxava novamente o outro para perto dele.

"Pare de falar!", ordenou. "Temos muito pouco tempo."

"E o que quer fazer nesse tempo, _Weasley_?"

Bill não respondeu. Ele deu um sorriso predatório e voltou a beijar o Slytherin demoradamente.

Erik sentia calor. Bill era gostoso e sabia beijar muito bem. A combinação que ele amava em seus namorados. Ele precisava _ver_ o Gryffindor sem camisa. Erik finalizou o beijo sorrindo.

"Quero tirar a sua roupa, Bill. Tudo bem?"

Bill assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça. Ele achava que as coisas estavam indo um pouco rápido. Ele não tinha intenção de transar com Erik. A ideia eram só uns beijos e uns amassos. Porém, ele acabou se levando pelo momento. No segundo seguinte, Erik estava tirando sua camisa branca. Assim que terminou de desabotoar, o Slytherin tirou e jogou a camisa no chão. Weasley viu que estava sendo observado com cobiça pelo colega.

"Gosta do que vê, Erik?"

Erik ergueu os olhos do peito amplo do rapaz para observar seu rosto.

"Gosto muito, Bill. Gostei tanto que quero sentir esse seu peito me abraçando de novo", disse enquanto passava a mão na pele clara do tórax do rapaz.

"Vem cá."

Weasley envolveu Erik em um abraço apertado. O Slytherin o beijou no pescoço e depois na bochecha. Bill segurou o queixo do Erik e eles voltaram a se beijar.

Durante o beijo, Erik percebeu seu lacre rompendo. Havia alguém no corredor e ele até imaginava quem seria. Ele finalizou o beijo e mordeu o lábio de Weasley com força, o que gerou um pequeno corte.

Os garotos ouviram uns barulhos vindo do lado de fora da porta. Bill ficou tenso. Ele pensou que era alguém desfazendo seu feitiço de selar a porta.

"Estão lançando um feitiço na porta?", indagou para Erik, que parecia despreocupado.

No instante seguinte, Snape abriu a porta com a varinha em punho. Ele avistou os dois garotos ainda agarrados. Quando seu olhar identificou Weasley, sua expressão ficou dura e raivosa.

"Vistam-se e afastem-se!", ordenou secamente.

Os jovens bruxos trocaram olhares. Erik parecia menos preocupado, como se ser pego por Snape em uma sala de aula vazia das masmorras fosse algo recorrente em sua vida, porém, Bill estava nervoso. O primogênito dos Weasley se afastou rapidamente do outro estudante. Bill ligeiramente pegou a camisa e a capa do chão. Ele começou a vestir a camisa.

Erik ajeitou a própria camisa, que estava ligeiramente amarrotada. Depois, olhou para Weasley e viu o lábio dele sangrando. Ele queria se aproximar do outro para limpar o sangue, todavia, assim que deu um passo em direção ao Bill, a voz gelada do professor falou:

"Fenwick, eu mandei vocês se afastarem."

O rapaz de Slytherin recuou um passo e olhou para o professor. O bruxo mais velho aparentava estar colérico, o que era ligeiramente estranho. Contudo, Erik percebeu que o olhar de Snape estava dirigido para Bill. Fenwick lamentou seriamente pelo amigo. Snape provavelmente iria dar a primeira detenção de Bill. Então o mínimo que ele podia fazer era avisar para o rapaz que sua boca estava sangrando.

"A sua boca está sangrando, Bill", falou Erik.

Totalmente sem jeito, Weasley passou a mão pelo lábio, mas só espalhou mais sangue pela boca.

Erik assistia a cena com diversão. Estava tão concentrado em Bill, que não reparou que também havia outra pessoa observando a boca de Bill.

"Você só está se sujando mais, Bill. Aqui", disse Erik e jogou um lenço para o outro.

Bill pegou o lenço e limpou a boca. Ele olhou de esguelha para Snape e viu o que não queria ver. O professor aparentava estar furioso com ele. Weasley olhou para baixo e ficou imaginando quantos pontos perderia para Gryffindor por ter trocado uns beijos com Erik. Um pensamento desagradável perpassou sua cabeça: _Valia a pena perder pontos para a sua casa somente para beijar seu colega? Erik beijava bem, mas valia o risco?_

Primeiramente, Snape voltou a sua atenção para o aluno de sua casa.

"É a segunda vez somente nessa semana que te encontro se agarrando a outros rapazes, Fenwick. Ao menos Lewis era da nossa casa. Agora você se atraca _até_ com alunos de Gryffindor? Está ficando sem opções? Já saiu com todos os garotos da sua casa?"

Erik piscou de um jeito malicioso para Bill antes de responder.

Contudo, Weasley estava levemente chocado. Até o professor Snape sabia que Erik era um conquistador? E havia algo muito doloroso ali e nem era o fato de Snape ter ofendido a sua casa. _Já saiu com_ todos _os garotos da sua casa?_ , o professor havia perguntado. Afinal, com quantos garotos Erik estava saindo?

"Eu sei que é uma decadência, professor", falou Fenwick em tom zombeteiro. "Mas me misturo apenas com um único Gryffindor de sangue puro."

"Fenwick, vá agora para o seu treino de Quadribol! Só não te darei uma detenção agora porque isso prejudicaria o time. Contudo, depois do treino, vá direto para o meu escritório para eu falar sobre a sua detenção."

"Que tal uma detenção em dupla, senhor? Bill e eu?", sugeriu com malícia.

Os olhos negros de Snape cintilavam em perigo. Apesar do professor tratar os alunos de sua própria casa com certa cortesia, até Bill havia entendido que Erik havia ultrapassado os limites.

"Menos dez pontos para Slytherin, Fenwick. Você tem menos de cinco minutos para sair daqui, trocar de roupa e estar em cima da vassoura no treino."

"Sim, senhor."

Agilmente, Erik pegou a capa do chão. Porém, antes de sair correndo da sala, ele se dirigiu ao colega:

"Eu te mando uma mensagem amanhã, Bill. Tchau!"

Bill não conseguiu responder. Sentia sua boca seca ao se ver ali sozinho com o professor. Ainda não sentia medo dele, mas reconhecia que Snape era intimidador. Weasley olhava para ele e via as máscaras defensivas em seu rosto: impassibilidade e deboche. _Quais seriam os reais sentimentos por debaixo das máscaras?_ , pensou.

A voz gélida do professor o trouxe a realidade:

"Você é monitor, Weasley. Eu pressupus erroneamente que você soubesse o regulamento dessa escola. Você tem conhecimento sobre as regras de Hogwarts?"

"Sim, professor."

"Então você sabe que é contra o regulamento ficar se agarrando a outros alunos?"

"Sim, senhor, mas nós só estávamos nos beijando."

Snape deu um sorriso cruel, que fez Bill se arrepiar de apreensão.

"Quando eu cheguei aqui as capas de vocês estavam no chão e você estava sem camisa."

O garoto sentiu seu rosto corar.

"Estava fazendo calor, senhor."

A feição de Snape ficou ainda mais dura com a reposta.

"No inverno, Weasley? Estava fazendo calor no inverno?"

Bill não foi capaz de formular uma resposta.

"A sua camisa foi abotoada errada", falou o professor. "Mas vocês _só_ estavam se beijando, não é?"

Weasley ficou mais vermelho e abaixou o rosto para ver a própria camisa. Ele começou a abrir os botões de novo. Bill ergueu a cabeça e viu que Snape o observava com fixação. O garoto se sentiu corar ainda mais. Ele terminou de abotoar a camisa.

"Sinto muito, senhor."

"A companhia de Fenwick não te faz bem, Weasley. Ele é dissimulado e você não. Então, por mentir para mim vou tirar dez pontos de Gryffindor. Por ter se agarrado ao Fenwick vou tirar mais dez pontos e por ter voltado as masmorras, vou tirar outros dez pontos."

 _Trinta pontos? Até que não era tão mal_ , pensou Bill. Ele achou que perderia mais pontos. O rapaz jogou a capa por cima dos ombros. Tinha acabado, não? Ele queria ir embora.

Snape deu um passo em direção a porta, bloqueando o caminho.

"Aonde pensa que vai? Vou te dar uma detenção no próximo final de semana. A sua primeira detenção como monitor", falou com malícia.

Bill pensou em espernear ou negociar. No próximo sábado tinha visita a Hogsmeade! E ele adoraria se encontrar com Erik para se agarrar ao rapaz sem chance de serem pegos ou interrompidos. Mas a maturidade falou mais alto. Ele sabia que espernear só pioraria a situação, ainda com o professor de Poções. E negociar com Snape estava fora de cogitação. Ele olhou com dignidade para o professor ao indagar:

"Qual horário devo me apresentar para a detenção?"

Snape parecia satisfeito com a resposta. Ele saiu da direção da porta, permitindo que o rapaz saísse da sala.

"Esteja as dez da manhã na minha sala. Pode ir agora."

Bill respirou fundo e seguiu com dignidade para fora da sala de aula. Porém, antes de sair ouviu um último comentário perverso do professor.

"Contarei pessoalmente a McGonagall que você recebeu a sua _primeira_ _detenção_. Explicarei para McGonagall que você estava se agarrando a Fenwick nas masmorras. Acho que McGonagall irá escrever uma carta para os seus pais. Fico imaginado como o seu irmão irá reagir ao saber que você é um dos _namorados_ do goleiro do time de Slytherin."

Bill olhou para baixo. Não estava envergonhado por ser um dos namorados de Erik. Ele pertencia a uma família numerosa, estava acostumado a dividir. Contudo, o que pareceu afetá-lo foi a ideia de decepcionar seus pais ou a professora McGonagall. E a pergunta infame voltou a sua cabeça: _Beijar Erik valia esses pequenos sacrifícios?_

Weasley ajeitou a capa nos ombros, ergueu a cabeça e passou por Snape em direção a porta. Para mostrar que o professor não o intimidava, o rapaz o olhou diretamente nos olhos. Bill sempre achou estranho os olhos do bruxo serem tão impossivelmente pretos. Ainda assim não piscou ou desviou o olhar, manteve o contato visual.

Ao colocar a mão na maçaneta, o professor disse:

"Não fiquei perambulando pelas masmorras. Vá direto para a torre de Gryffindor."

"Sim, senhor", disse e saiu da sala.

 _Continua?_

-X-

 _ **Notas da autora** : Olá, queridas pessoas! : D Tudo bem?_

 _Eu não tenho palavras para expressar a minha vergonha pela demora em atualizar essa fanfic. : ( Por isso, digo com muita honestidade, **SINTO MUITO, GALERA!**_

 _Acreditem ou não, essa é uma das minhas histórias favoritas. É muito prazeroso explorar uma fanfic com esses dois personagens. Parte do problema é que eu escrevi a maioria dos capítulos quando o Bill já está formado e na Ordem da Fênix. Contudo, eu preciso escrever alguns capítulos do Bill em Hogwarts para ter um maior embasamento para os próximos capítulos, ir construindo a relação deles._

 _Enfim... **Agradeço** muito a todos que quiserem continuar acompanhando a fanfic. Prometo que não serei negligente com essa história. _

_O que vocês acharam desse capítulo? Gostaram? Sim? Não? O que vocês gostariam de ver nos próximos capítulos? Snape com ciuminho do Bill? Ou o Bill tentando ver através das máscaras do Severus? **Deixem a sua opinião no review!**_

 _Novamente, agradeço a paciência! Até breve! Bjs,_

 _12-06-17_


End file.
